Secrets
General Information Secrets '''are one of the things that are not known or seen or not meant to be known or seen by others meaning that they are hidden on one of the Arsenal maps. Secrets are commonly and rarely found but some secrets were removed from the game. '''Guidelines If you spot a secret write here. You have to include: A. What it is. B. Where it is (map). C. Where to find it (where it is on the map or directions to it). D. And pictures (if you want you can put a description instead of a picture). Secrets 'Agency' 'Secret Balls' Red.png|The red ball, on top of the wall. Green.png|The green ball, under the chair. Yellow.png|The yellow ball, near the plant. Purple.png|The purple ball, under the stairs outside. Pink ball.png|The pink ball, in the desk. 'Dizzy' 'Secret Evolution' scapterismydad.png|Scapter is my dad. DEVROLVEVALUT.png| DevROLVe Vault location revealed! File:Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 7.32.57 PM.png|Sorry 'Poolside' 'Street Corner' 'Sandtown' 'Height Freights' 'Kitchen Khaos' 'Secret Room' This is secret room can be found under the sink and stove in Kitchen Khaos. Contains many memes and references. secretroom1.png|Entrance to the secret room. Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.11.07 PM.png|Rabble Trouser, a skin in arsenal earned by getting level 10. Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.11.25 PM.png|Noob tube, it is youtube except it is noob instead of you. Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.11.37 PM.png|Zero Two, a refrenece to a meme made by JOHN ROBLOX. Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.11.50 PM.png|YUM ---------E Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.12.01 PM.png|YOLO BRUH Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.12.12 PM.png|A nice relaxing pool. Or errr.... a puddle. 'Mighty Manor' Gravestone Collection These gravestones have many references to developers, youtubers, games, and memes. Gravestone.1|Unit 1968, a Vietnam war game by ROLVe. Gravestone.2|Robber, another game by ROLVe. Has Zombie coming out of the grave. Gravestone.3|Typical Colors 2, another game of ROLVe. Has angel ring above the gravestone. Gravestone.4|IcyTea, a moderator for Arsenal. Mispelled, "IcyTee". Gravestone.5|Celt & Chaseroony, refrence to these developers. Gravestone.6|Kamu_0, a hacker who had infinite ammo who after he was banned, begged arsenal to let him un-ban him for only doing it once and to beat the salty tryhards. Gravestone.7|John Roblox, a well known content creator for Arsenal. Gravestone.8|Zennyoo's Paycheck, zeenyoo is an ROLVe Community intern. Gravestone-0.9|Noobey and Yolo:(. Yolo is a moderator for arsenal, doyouyolo. Gravestone-1.9|bucket oops lol. Computers JOHNROBLOX.png|John Roblox, a famous arsenal youtuber. paused.png|Arsenal paused screen. intermission.png|One of IcyTea's streams. Everyday Messages These messages are new everyday under the clock in mighty manor. Message1.png|The first message. Screenshot 2019-11-21 at 7.13.33 PM.png|Another Message Screenshot 2019-11-21 at 7.30.29 PM.png|Another Message RobloxScreenShot20191207_122213643.png|Another Message Ultimate Mighty To find ultimate mighty, you must go into the basement. Near the 2 milk fridges, shoot the wall about 20 times. Then you will climb the ladder to find it. Donotfeedlol.png|When you come in the hallway, a message says, WARNING: DO NOT FEED. THEULTIMATEMIGHTY.png|You come in to see this. 'Dust II' Hillside Haunted House Safehouse DevROLVe's Vault The truth has been revealed. VAULT.png|The vault outside. ScapterisNOTmydad.png|Scapter is NOT my dad. Boulevard Complex Abandoned Arena These are signs in abandoned arena that are references to well known people. Abandonedarenasecret.png|Bryanlohjunying is a person on roblox with 5,000 followers. ATEK.png|ATEKGaming is a popular streamer on mixer. TheSiriusET.png|TheSiriusET is a person on roblox with 1,000 followers. Delta This is a secret room including some Throwback Delinquents. DeltaSecret1.png|This chill throwback delinquent is drinking some bloxy cola. DeltaSecret2.png|This is a vending machine of pixel flakes. 99.99% people didn't die from eating it. Some valuable quotes include: "Haxor" - noscoped noob and "10/10" - IGN. DeltaSecret3.png|A triggered throwback delinquent can't get his pixelflakes. I wonder why. Lunar Old Arsenal Secrets These are secrets that only exist in Old Arsenal/Arsenal Archived and Arsenal 1.0. Agency Safehouse Category:Hub Pages